1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
An organic electro luminescence (EL) apparatus, in which pixels that use an organic EL element are disposed in a matrix form in a display region of an element substrate, is proposed as an example of the electro-optical apparatus (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-321815 and JP-A-2013-089444).
In detail, JP-A-2005-321815 discloses a top emission structure organic EL apparatus that is provided with an organic EL element in which a first electrode (pixel electrode), a light-emitting layer, and a second electrode (counter electrode) are laminated in that order, a power supply line which is electrically connected to the first electrode, and a switching element (transistor) that switches the electrical connection of the first electrode and the power supply line, which is disposed such that the first electrode is superimposed on the power supply line (reflective layer) which has light reflectivity.
Meanwhile, JP-A-2013-089444 discloses an organic EL apparatus which is provided with an organic EL element with a resonant structure (cavity structure) in which a reflective layer, an optical path adjustment layer, a first electrode (pixel electrode), a light-emitting layer, and a second electrode (counter electrode) are laminated in that order, and light is emitted by increasing the strength of light of a specific wavelength (resonant wavelength) according to an optical distance between the reflective layer and the second electrode which is adjusted according to the optical path adjustment layer while light which is emitted in the light-emitting layer is repeatedly reflected between the reflective layer and the second electrode.
Here, an opening is formed between each reflective electrode that is disposed in each pixel in the organic EL apparatus which is described above in JP-A-2013-089444. The optical path adjustment layer is disposed so as to cover the surface of the reflective electrode on which the opening is formed. For this reason, a concave section (concavities and convexities) which reflects the shape of the opening is formed in the optical path adjustment layer.
However, it is difficult to accurately perform optical path adjustment between the reflective electrode and the first electrode using the optical path adjustment layer at a position where such a concave section is formed and in the vicinity thereof. In addition, in order for the first electrode which is disposed on the optical path adjustment layer to avoid influence by the concave section, it is necessary to reduce the size of the reflective electrode. Accordingly, a light-emitting area (pixel aperture ratio) is reduced by the amount by which the first electrode is smaller than the reflective electrode.